The invention concerns a ferromagnetic measuring apparatus.
The measuring apparatus of the present invention can be quickly and simply constructed and assembled, whilst leading to the provision of apparatus of high sensitivity and high precision.
Such known types of apparatus include a very large number of parts which are manufactured independently from one another and which then have to be assembled to form sub-assemblies, these sub-assemblies then being assembled together to form the measuring apparatus.